Stormwind
Stormwind is the capital city of Artis Morticulo, it is from Stormwind the Emperor rules over Artis Morticulo. Stormwind is located in the north east area of Artis Morticulo, built into a valley and connected to the sea from a docks and shipyard located in the northern section of the city. The Imperial Palace can be found at the far eastern end of the city, built into the valley's cliffs providing natural terrain protection from attackers. In addition to the Imperial Palace, Stormwind houses the Cathedral, founding place of the Order, and place of worship for all believers of the Light. Stormwind can be split up into a total of seven "districts", in which certain business is performed and services can be bought depending on who has the right amount of gold. The districts are as follows. ''The Imperial Palace The Imperial Palace is the location of the living quarters for the Emperor, Feignbar and the Council of Feign, and the business centre for the affairs of Stormwind and the rest of Artis Morticulo. The Palace is located to the far east of the city, built deep into the cliffs of the valley on which the city was constructed. The Imperial Palace includes the living quarters as mentioned but also houses the meeting room of the Council of Feign and also is rumored to house the Royal Crypt, holding the corpse of the previous Emperor, Thorglir. Closed to the public eye thanks to protection from the Royal Guard, a legion of soldiers which have been trained and mutated into exceptionally powerful fighters, Feignbar and the High Council perform their necrotic magic and experiments within these walls and makes their decisions on invasions of neighbouring lands. Cathedral Square The Cathedral is located in the centre of Stormwind, the Order was originally founded here and it was a sacred place where followers of the Light could feel safe and be at ease. Now however, Darcquocs, the High Priest from the Council of Feign has taken over the Cathedral and has turned it into a cultist temple, within the now cursed walls of the Cathedral, common citizens of Stormwind are brain washed into worshipping demons and other evil deities, seeing Feignbar as a God. The Dwarven District Prior to the Grand Betrayal, Artis Morticulo and the kingdom of Ironforge were strong allies to each other, the Dwarves were granted their own district within the city as a kind gesture from Thorglir, allowing the Dwarves to sell their goods to citizens of the Empire, bolstering the bond between Artis Morticulo and Ironforge. However, after Feignbar had gained power, the Dwarven district was remade, any Dwarves found remaining within Stormwind were enslaved and forced to work the steel mills of the new Dwarven District, beaten within an inch of their life and forced to produce weapons and armor en mass for the soldier's of Artis Morticulo. In a desperate retalitiation, the Dwarves of Ironforge detonated a bomb within the Deeprun Tram which caused the tunnel running between Ironforge and Stormwind to collapse and seal Ironforge off from Artis Morticulo for good. Guests and citizens are no permitted to enter or even walk near the Dwarven district, told that due to the havoc caused by the White Whale, the Dwarven District had been set ablaze in much the same way Stratholme had, making survival within impossible. This however, was not true, the remaining Dwarves are worked until they pass out and are slung in the ruins of the Deeprun Tram tunnel to recover until they can work again. With the smoke and fumes emitted from the Dwarven District, the air has became poisonous to most who are near it and so Feignbar created a group of mutated slave masters to work within the district, maintaining the slave work load. Old Town Old town is the location of the Stormwind slums, all who have suffered from poverty and illness since Feignbar's rule over Artis Morticulo began, have eventually found themselves winding up in Old town. Crime rates are dangerously high in Old town and minimum security is on patrol in the area, generally avoiding it entirely and letting the citizens kill each other off instead. The Trade District One of the only still respectable looking districts remaining in Stormwind, Feignbar uses the Trade district to gain vast wealth through the trading of Artis Morticulo's valuable resources and allows shady dealers from across Azeroth to bring their wares to trade in hopes of finding powerful, forbidden artifacts to improve his powers further. The Trade district also houses many of the regular citizens of Stormwind, somehow oblivious to the disasters which are happening in the city, they continue their lives and jobs as usual, giving their full support to their Emperor whenever he should call upon them. The Magic Quarter The Magic quarter is the main district in which Stormwinds commoners live. Here they work and live normal lives. In addition to this, the Mage quarter is also home to Moefaeyp's tower, it is here that the mage does business with the other magical organizations within the world of Azeroth. With the Mage quarter as far away from the chaos within Stormwind as possible, it is the best place to deal with outsiders of any kind which could provide useful in the future. The Docks''